


The Sexual Adventures of Granger and Snape

by Bookworm_and_Brits



Series: The Sexual Adventures of Granger and Snape [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Dom/sub, F/M, Master/Pet, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 08:44:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18617170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm_and_Brits/pseuds/Bookworm_and_Brits
Summary: Severus takes Hermione to a party





	The Sexual Adventures of Granger and Snape

**Author's Note:**

> I have put this story down as Underage just in case 16 is underage in other countries. 16 is the legal age of consent in the UK. This is going to be a series of one chapters, telling the story of these two. Enjoy!

The lovers both agreed to attend the party.  Not necessarily to join in but to watch first.  If they desired it, they would join in.  For now, they were going to watch.  They were greeted at the door of the large house by a topless butler with a glass of champagne each.  They were greeted by Robert, their host, who personally gave them a tour of every room in the large townhouse.

 

On the ground floor, it was very open.  But there was no one having sex.  People were just talking, kissing, and touching over clothes.  Nothing sexual.  “In here, people just talk.  This is where you find like-minded people and you never know, fill those hot fantasises with them.”  They moved into the kitchen, where a young woman was laid on a table with bits of food on her.  “My favourite.”  Robert bent down and licked whipped cream off her nipple.  “You can use Miranda here or one of you can swap with her.”

 

Hermione bent down and took a strawberry from Miranda’s stomach, using only her mouth. “Delicious.”  Making sure her tongue stroked the soft skin.

 

“We can come back, Miss Granger.”  Severus wrapped his arm around her and guided her out.

 

Next stop was the first floor.  “I have 5 bedrooms on this floor.  Each themed to popular tastes that I have discovered over the years.”  None of the rooms had doors on them.  Either beaded curtains or silk curtains, so you were able to see inside.  The first room was themed with different costumes.  One couple was a master and a maid.  Another couple was a patient and a doctor.  Third couple was a knight and princess.  Each in different sexual positions.

 

Severus pressed himself up against Hermione.  “I like this room,” whispering in her ear.  She turned her head and smiled over her shoulder at him, giving him the approval to return here.

 

The next lot of rooms were based on costumes, gadgets and roleplaying.  The next floor was more extensive.  With a lot of BDSM.  Men controlling women.  Women controlling men.  Men controlling men.  Women controlling women.  Severus gripped Hermione’s wrist tightly.  This was their floor.  But it was not the last floor.  The top floor was for extreme BDSM.  Too much for the pair.

 

The three returned to the ground floor.  “Well? What do you think?”

 

“Intriguing.”  Nodded Severus.  “We will be staying.”  Taking a seat with Hermione on an empty couch.  “Thank you for the invite.”

 

“You are welcome.” Leaving the two of them alone to greet more guests.

 

Severus turned to Hermione. “Well, it seems that there are plenty of things for us to try.”

 

“What do you wish to try?” Shifting closer to him.

 

“I want to take you to the second floor and have control of you completely, where you will not be allowed to say no.”  His hand rising up the skirt of a dress.

 

She bit her lip and gasped as he touched her bare, but wet, lips.  “Where do you wish to go?”

 

He rubbed her clit in slow circles.  “Let’s borrow a master costume and maid costume and go up to the BDSM floor.”

 

“Yes Professor.”  She moaned, leaning back on the couch, legs opening and he rubbed her more.

 

“Come.  Let’s go up.”  Taking her wrist and pulling her up.  They dressed in their costumes and moved up one more floor.  She wore a French maid’s outfit and he wore a dark grey suit with a green cravat.  They went into a bedroom with paddles and other simple BDSM equipment.  They were the only ones in there.  “On your knees, Miss Granger.”

 

Immediately, she fell to her knees.  “Yes Professor.”

 

He reached down and gripped her chin.  “Not tonight. I am your Master.  You are my maid.  Understand?”

 

“Yes P…  Master.”  Her eyes on the ground.

 

“Good.”  He sat on the edge of the bed.  “Crawl to your master.”

 

On her hands and knees, she crawled over to him.  Her head down, showing her submissiveness to him.  “Yes Master.  What do you wish my bidding to be?”

 

Severus smirked and palmed himself through his trousers.  “Now,” he summoned a book and opened it, “I will read.  You are not to move from your position until I say so.”  For half an hour, he read silently to himself.  He never took a glance at her.  Keeping his eyes on the words but none of them made any sense.  He was concentrating on not grabbing her and taking her for his pleasure.  He was training her to be a complete submission. In the half an hour of reading, she did not move.  Not even a twitch.  Her hands on her thighs.  Her head slightly bowed.  Closing the book and putting it aside, he opened up his trousers and pulled out his hard cock.  “Now, maid. You must polish Master’s sword.” He chuckled to himself at how stupid he sounded but she did as he said.  Her pouty lips wrapped around his cock.  “Perfect,” moaning and gripping the bedding in his fists.  She knew how to suck him perfectly.  Another couple entered the room and taking a seat on the chaise lounge.  Doing exactly the same as he and Hermione.  The female sucked the male.  She was much more experienced than Hermione.  Easily able to deep throat her lover without gagging.  Hermione did her best but she needed more training.  “Up, girl,” ordered Severus.  Giving her hair a tug.

 

“Yes Master.”  Wiping her chin of her own drool.

 

“Excellent.  On your feet.”  Releasing her hair as she stood on unsteady feet.  He reached forward and forced the front of her dress down to make her breasts pop out.  “On the bed. On your hands and knees.”

 

She climbed onto the bed. Crawling up towards the headboard. Holding herself up, displaying herself to him.  The bed dipped behind her and she knew he was coming for her.

 

“Now, girl.  You are not to make a sound, or you will be punished.” Rubbing the thick head of his cock on her wet cunt lips.  She nodded, not making a sound.  They had done this before.  She had always failed at this point by talking.  “Good girl.”  He slowly pushed into her.  Savouring the feel of her tight, wet walls.  His fingers gripping her waist, pushing and pulling her on his cock.

 

Hermione had to bite her lips closed to stop herself moaning out.  Her arms trembling to hold herself up.

 

Her lover smiled as he tortured her with slow, deep thrusts.  It was torture for him too but Severus was determined to see her fail in her task of being quiet.  Reaching forward, putting his hand on her head and forcing her face onto the bed. “Fuck it,” he moaned, releasing her head.  “Not a sound, remember?”

 

She nodded, turning her head on the bed to be able to breathe.

 

He smirked and held onto her hips.  He knew how to make her scream.  It wasn’t from being slow and gentle.  Hermione loved it rough and fast.  “Come on, you whore.  Cum for me. Cum for your Master.”  Reaching under her and pinching her clit.

 

She failed.  She screamed as she came.  “YES!!!”

 

Severus smirked as she came. He pumped into her several more times before he came in her.  Groaning as he released.  “You bad girl.”  Slapping her arse.

 

She collapsed on the bed when he withdrew from her.  Her body shivering slightly.

 

He looked down at his student, a smile on his lips.  He wished this would be able to last.  “Pet, I’m not clean.”  Looking down at his softening cock, covered in their cum.

 

She moved as quick as she could.  “Yes Master. I am sorry Master.”  Lying on her stomach and taking his cock in her mouth. Licking up their combined juices. He was soon hardening in her mouth again.

 

“Good pet.”  Stroking her hair and thrusting into her mouth slightly. Moaning as her tongue flicked along the bottom of his hard cock.

 

“Well well.  Fancy seeing you two here.”

 

Severus looked up to see the face of the black man from the gloryhole earlier.  “Ah!  Welcome.” He pulled Hermione up by her hair. “Pet, look is here.”

 

Hermione lazily turned to the newcomer and her eyes bulged when she recognised him.  “Hello Sir.”  Her hand stroking Severus’ hard cock.

 

“Could I join you?” Gripping himself through his trousers. “Can’t stop thinking about your pretty, little mouth, pet.”

 

 


End file.
